The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle restraining devices that prevent movement of a vehicle away from a desired location. More specifically, the present invention relates to powered wheel chocking devices.
Powered wheel chocking devices have been developed to allow a vehicle (e.g., a straight truck, a trailer with or without a tractor, etc.) to be secured at a desired location (e.g., a loading dock) so that loading, unloading, or other operations can be performed without risk that the vehicle will unexpectedly move away. Such wheel chocking devices typically include a chock that can be selectively moved by a drive mechanism between a chocked position and an unchecked position. These devices are commonly provided with visual and/or audible signals that indicate when the chock is in the chocked position and when the chock is in an unchocked position.
One type of wheel chocking device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,905 to Warner et al. The Warner device includes a below-ground power mechanism (e.g., and electric motor) and a below-ground drive mechanism (e.g., a drive screw) that drive a wheel chock. The wheel chock is designed to be stored below ground level, and will be raised to an above-ground position as it is moved toward the vehicle wheel.
Another type of powered wheel chocking device has been designed by Michel Roux, and is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 537,075. The Roux device includes a chock that is movable between an unchecked lowered position and chocked raised position. The Roux device is designed to maintain the chock in a lowered position until the chock has been moved longitudinally into contact with the vehicle wheel. After contact with the vehicle wheel, further movement of the drive mechanism causes the chock to pivot to the raised position to secure the vehicle wheel.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,965 to Springer et al. The Springer device also includes a chock that is movable between lowered and raised positions, and the chock is designed to be moved longitudinally into contact with the vehicle wheel while the chock is in the lowered position. After contact with the wheel, the drive mechanism will continue to drive a portion of the chock until the chock moves to the raised position.
The present invention provides a wheel-chocking device including a base member and a collapsible chock coupled to the base member and movable between lowered and raised positions. The chock includes a chocking member movable relative to the base member, and a support member pivotably attached to the chocking member and defining therewith a pivot axis. The pivot axis and the chocking member are movable between a substantially horizontal orientation and an inclined orientation. In one embodiment, the chocking member and the support member are substantially coplanar when the chock is in the lowered position, and the chocking member and the support member are inclined and substantially perpendicular to each other when the chock is in the raised position. Preferably, the base member has a longitudinal axis that defines a vertical plane at the axis, and the pivot axis is substantially parallel to the vertical plane.
In another embodiment, the wheel-chocking device further includes a support member guide system that guides the support member between the inclined and horizontal orientations. The guide system can include a first guide affixed to the base member for directing the support member toward the inclined orientation as the chocking member moves in a first direction, and a second guide affixed to the base member for directing the support member toward the horizontal orientation as the chocking member moves in a second direction opposite the first direction.
The present invention is also embodied in a method of chocking a vehicle wheel at a loading dock having a driveway. The method includes the steps of positioning the chocking member in the collapsed position above the driveway, rolling the vehicle over the collapsed chocking member, stopping the vehicle at the loading dock, raising the chocking member to the raised position, moving the raised chocking member toward a wheel of the vehicle, and contacting the raised chocking member with the vehicle wheel after the raising step. In one embodiment, the chocking member is coupled to a drive mechanism, and the moving step includes driving the drive mechanism. Preferably, the drive mechanism is coupled to a power mechanism, and the driving step includes activating the power mechanism.